Ampulheta
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, Kiba...// Ficlet // ShinoKiba // Presente para T. Lecter


**Ampulheta**

**-**

Tema: Desencontro

**-**

_Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, Kiba..._

**-**

_Presente para a minha filhota, T. Lecter, e uma troca de fics complementares._

**-**

Você consegue sentir o barulho das folhas ao vento, Kiba? É capaz de sentir a brisa gélida da manhã acariciar o seu rosto toda vez que eu passo na sua casa para irmos juntos ao campo de treinamento do nosso time? Será que você tem sensibilidade o suficiente para isso, seu cachorro pulguento? Muitas vezes, penso que não.

Eu dei a você todos os sinais possíveis e inimagináveis. Disse coisas que não deveria em momentos errados, mas você parece não ser capaz de assimilar as minhas palavras. Talvez Neji fosse, mas acho que te superestimei quando pensei que compreenderia o que eu tinha a te dizer; a compartilhar com você. É muito mais do que ser um companheiro de equipe ou um simples _amigo._ Você deveria saber.

Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, Kiba, tentaria ser menos indiferente e talvez um pouco mais transparente para você. Será que é tão difícil assim enxergar o meu verdadeiro eu? Será que me escondo tanto que você não é capaz de me ver? Ou será você o grande cego da história? O homem de olhos fechados? Eu não estou errado, sei que não estou. Como eu sei disso? Eu entendi, muito antes de você, os meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Eu soube controlar meus impulsos e também as minhas emoções, então por que você tinha que ser tão oposto a isso, Kiba?

Muitas vezes eu gostaria de te agarrar, apenas para calar a sua boca. Acho que você não percebe que não fala coisa com coisa. Você é um cachorro e cachorros não sabem raciocinar, apenas seguem ordens. Admita, Kiba, você nasceu para ter um bom dono que cuide de você e que lhe dê carinho. Estou disposto a fazer isso, então por que você _não é capaz_ de enxergar?

Eu gostaria de ser capaz de reverter o fluxo das areias do tempo, Kiba. Se eu pudesse, gostaria de _voltar no tempo_ e ter a coragem de prensá-lo contra a parede e arrancar a verdade dos seus lábios, mas acho que nem assim eu conseguiria. Onde está você, Kiba? Que espécie de canal eu devo sintonizar para que não nos desencontremos mais?

Será que devo olhar nos seus olhos novamente e cuspir as palavras na sua cara, seu idiota metido a espertinho? Devo ser mais meticuloso e dizer as coisas de um jeito que você possa entender? Acredito que nem assim você seria capaz de perceber que me ama também. Talvez seja mais fácil simplesmente esquecer, assim como você fez.

Se sou tão indiferente assim, a culpa é sua, Kiba. Mas se eu pudesse voltar atrás, faria você perceber. Que fosse pro inferno a discrição. Eu gritaria para que todos ouvissem o quanto eu desejo você. Você pensa que é o único com instintos aguçados? Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, não deixaria de te amar, apenas desejaria te querer um pouco mais. Apenas o suficiente para que tivesse a coragem de pisar em cima das nossas honras ou do que quer que fosse aquilo e te roubar um beijo. Apenas um. Mas eu não posso, Kiba, porque é algo que deve partir de nós dois e você deixou bem claro que não quer seguir em frente com isso.

Então eu me escondo. Eu evito olhar para você. Os óculos, o casaco...por que acha que sou tão misterioso assim, Kiba? Porque eu quero que me desvende. Quero que seja capaz disso por si próprio, que me encontre no meio dos desencontros que traçamos entre nós.

Estamos fadados a isso. A ver as areias do tempo encherem lentamente a ampulheta, encurtando as nossas vidas enquanto não admitimos a verdade que está tão evidente. E iremos nos desencontrar eternamente, até que você seja capaz de enxergar aquilo que não quer ver.

**_X_ **

**N/A:**

Piadas internas mode on:

"_Queria ter coragem pra te prensar na parede e te chamar de lagartixa."_

_Nada mais me lembro._

Fics entrelaçadas são vida, cara. Não importa o casal ou o fandom, é sempre muito bom escrever algo para complementar uma fic sua, pp.

E Faísca e Espoleta já está na lista, ok. Aguarde-nos. E leiam a fic da PP que complementa essa //heh

A GENTE SE AMA, MANO!!!

**Reviews ou um raio vai partir você em dois. -qq**


End file.
